There has conventionally been known a motor control device configured to suppress mechanical resonant vibration even with change in mechanical resonant frequency (see PTL 1 and the like).
A system including the conventional motor control device may have abnormal operation while a user of the system fails to recognize a sign of abnormal operation occurrence due to change in mechanical resonant frequency.